


Comfort

by WasabiMalec



Series: Relief, Comfort, and Solace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: #SAVEMALEC, #SaveShadowhunters, 2x20, 2x20 Coda, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Coda, Communication, Conversations, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Getting Back Together, M/M, Malec, Missing Moments, OTP Feels, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Post finale scene of 2x20 with Magnus and Alec, after their make-up moment in the alley.PS— this story is somewhat inspired by the most beautiful fanart I’ve seen of post 2x20 moments by the amazing @noksindra who has blessed our fandom many times.





	Comfort

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The walk back to Magnus’s was a quiet one, with unusually emptier streets than you’d usually see in New York. The night was dark but the sky was clear, the occasional star peaking out behind the many city lights.

But nothing was worth focusing on more than Magnus. The way the moonlight befell his eyes, his tan skin…Alec was mesmerized. 

He could hardly believe he was back here. Back by Magnus’s side. 

It was amazing to think about what he fooled himself to thinking he wanted for so long, that he was somewhat content being controlled by the Clave, that the duty of serving was all he could have to be happy. 

Until one day, Magnus Bane came throttling through the doors of the church, telling him no. No, he could have something greater. He _deserved_ something more. Every moment of his life with Magnus after that was bliss, constantly blooming inside of him. 

There was so little talking between them as their feet moved towards the loft but that was just fine with Alec. The small traces of Magnus’s fingers against his rough skin said more than enough. Having his hand wrapped up with Magnus, pulling his arm slightly to keep him close, was Alec’s favorite feeling. Nothing would ever compare. 

The streets around them began to look more familiar before they finally descended upon Magnus’s building, red brick starkly standing out in the dark surroundings. Alec felt a small squeeze of his hand as they walked closer, so Alec squeezed back. He hoped it conveyed every bit of happiness at being back here. 

Magnus opened the door and they both stepped in, greeted by the comforting air of the loft, New York’s glistening skyline in the window to the balcony. They removed their coats and Alec handed his to Magnus to hang them up. But as he handed his jacket over, the brush of the skin on their hands set him off. 

Once Magnus had turned back to him, Alec moved feverishly, grabbing hold of his face and kissing him full on the lips. Magnus let out a pleased moan, muffled slightly by the press of their lips and it only fueled Alec further. 

His steps pushed their bodies closer, as well as back as he pushed Magnus’s broad shoulders against the wall in the foyer. He lined up his body against Magnus and pushed until the press of hard muscle and warmth against him made his head dizzy. Magnus locked his arms tightly around Alec’s neck, his tongue running along the seam of Alec’s mouth as their kisses grew hotter. 

There was so much triumph in every kiss, like a feeling of being wrapped up by a warm blanket. It had only been days without Magnus and Alec could feel his body shaking with exaltation as they kissed. His hands gripped Magnus’s waist before letting them travel down to his rear, gripping firmly before lifting Magnus into his arms. The laughter that poured off of his lips made Alec fall in love all over again. Alec moved a hand to secure Magnus’s thigh as Magnus moved to kiss along Alec’s jaw and neck, ceaseless in his worship.

Alec walked them down the hallway towards the bedroom, a pathway in the loft that he knew by heart. He couldn’t control the soft groans he made as Magnus bit down gently at his skin, getting more heated by the second. As the warm hues of Magnus’s room greeted them, he could feel the relaxation teeming from Magnus’s body against him.

But Alec’s stride didn’t stop as he moved them into the bathroom.

“Are we not heading in the direction of the bed, Alexander?” His voice nearly purred, filled with affection and traces of lust. 

“I believe I remember you mentioning something about a bath. I thought we could do that first.” 

“So you’ll be joining me?” 

Alec lowered Magnus down gently once they entered the bathroom, the sleek marble tiles glimmering back at them. He kept his hands gently wrapped at Magnus’s waist as he kissed Magnus in response. The promise of comfort of sinking into warm water, feeling Magnus hold him close, and unwinding his mind from the chaos of the past days was all he could want. 

Magnus broke the kiss slowly as he moved his fingers down Alec’s chest towards this belt, undoing the buckle and his pants before pushing them down. Piece by piece, Alec undressed Magnus and Magnus did the same for him, taking great care in the task. Every touch of their fingers was filled with tenderness and love. 

Once they were undressed, Alec couldn’t help the flush of his cheeks as he took in how glorious Magnus looked in the dimmed lights of the bathroom. He felt Magnus brush his fingers along his cheekbone, brightness shining out of his beautiful eyes.

With a snap of his fingers, the massive bathtub filled up with hot water and scented bubbles, the smell of sandalwood and bergamot filling the air around them. 

“Hey. No more magic tonight, you need to rest.” 

Magnus chuckled lightly but seceded. “I’m fine darling but as you wish, no more magic.” A flash of realization crossed his eyes quickly as he snapped his fingers once more, summoning a few candles and two martinis on a small table next to the tub. 

Alec raised his eyebrow at him, but Magnus placed a finger on his lips softly. “Last time, I promise. Now, let’s get in.” 

Magnus moved into the tub, stepping in and sighing lightly as he let himself be surrounded by warmth. Alec watched him closely, enjoying the sight of Magnus being relaxed. He took the hand that Magnus extended out to him, squeezing lightly as he stepped in the space in front of Magnus. He lowered himself in a seated position in front of Magnus before leaning back into his hard chest. The tub had plenty of room for two grown men, but it seemed neither of them were interested in not being right next to each other. 

They both reached for their martini glasses, clinking them together before taking a sip. Ease poured over them as they basked in each other’s company, feeling that wave of comfort that they both associated with the other. Alec almost felt dizzy with how perfect everything was again, how lucky he was to be back somewhere he had lost. 

Magnus was so much more than just a person in his life. He was a feeling, a haven, a presence that brought him a calm greater than anything he’d ever had before. This love was the most precious thing life had ever given him.

They talked idly, no serious topic penetrating their sanctuary, and Alec just reveled in the sound of Magnus’s voice all around him. It nearly put him in a trance. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he came back into focus. 

“Sorry. What did you say?” 

“Nothing, really. Just rambling a bit but then I thought you fell asleep and I’d have to carry your muscular body to bed.” 

Alec chuckled at that as he heard Magnus set his martini down. The water was still so wonderfully warm, and he was certain that Magnus must have performed some spell to keep it that way. But as relaxation seeped through his bones, he held back on reprimanding his use of magic again.

“You know…I believe this is the first bath we’ve ever taken together, Alexander.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ve had our share of steamy showers though.” He pushed back into Magnus’s body and felt what that reminder was doing to him. 

“But a bath is so different. You get to sink your body in and relax, let the water take you over and just exist in this place for however long you want. It almost seems like they can cure anything.” 

He talked about baths so fondly that Alec can’t help but laugh, so happy to be doing something Magnus loved with him. He leaned his head back against Magnus’s shoulder as he let laughter flow through him. His eyes opened slightly to see Magnus looking down on him, a captivating smile on his lips. For the millionth time that night, Alec felt his whole being fall into calm.

Moving through the bubbles in the water, Magnus’s strong arms encircled him tightly, locking him in an embrace. The overwhelming feeling of safety…completion. Like there was nothing in the world that could penetrate this barrier of his. 

Muffled slightly by his lips pressed against his temple, Alec could hear Magnus say something quietly. 

“Finally home.” 

The words were paired with Magnus’s hands trailing down Alec’s slick arms, entangling their fingers.

“You weren’t away from the loft that long, were you?” 

A chuckle escaped Magnus’s lips before kissing the side of his face, the press of his lips slightly slick from the bathwater. 

“My dear Alexander, that’s not quite the _home_ I’m referring to. That’s not the one I desperately missed, even if our time apart was technically short.” 

The meaning clicked in Alec’s mind, any fog in his thoughts clearing instantly at the words. 

“Oh. You…you mean me.”

“Yes, my love. You.” 

Alec could barely comprehend the feeling that ran through him, how having such certainty of love in your life felt. It was the most miraculous thing he’d ever known. Magnus gave him so much and continued to give him that with every moment of their relationship. 

He would fight his absolute hardest, every single day, to give that all back. 

Before he could second-guess himself, Alec pushed himself up to turn around and face Magnus. He lifted his body up so his legs could straddle Magnus before lowering back down. At this angle, Alec had a mesmerizing view of Magnus’s face just below him. 

The slickness of their skin glided against each other as he felt Magnus’s strong arms wrap around his waist. Alec lifted his hands to cradle Magnus’s face, bringing himself closer to rest their foreheads against each other. 

Passion gleamed out of Magnus’s eyes as his glamour dropped suddenly, revealing his warlock mark. The sight made Alec smile, as captivating as it was the very first time he saw them. His heart was bursting with the love he had for the eyes shining back at him. 

In the quiet of their sanctuary, Alec spoke softly. His body was locked in place against Magnus’s and he felt more comfortable and secure than he knew was possible. 

“Listen…You’re my home, too. Sometimes, I’m worried that I don’t know how to show it enough. Please know that everything I ever give you, or say to you, or share with you is part of my love for you. I have never trusted someone so deeply. I can’t believe I ever fooled myself into thinking I could live without this. This love I feel for you…it’s everything to me. I will love you forever, Magnus.” 

As the last words left his lips, Alec nearly felt out of breath. The declaration was a big one, but it was completely true and needed to be said. Being away from Magnus, even for a short time, was a loss he never wanted to deal with. He learned what life without Magnus was like and he would do everything he could to never feel that way again.

He felt Magnus squeeze his waist as his eyes refocused. The golden hues swirled across his irises. 

“You are the greatest love I’ve ever known, Alexander. Thank you for loving me back.” 

His words were hushed but the message was clear. He watched as Magnus’s face broke into a smile and Alec couldn’t help it anymore. He kissed him fiercely, pouring every ounce of passion in the kiss. The water of the tub sloshed around them as they glued their bodies closer together. With every inch of skin that touch, they felt stronger than ever. 

As Magnus kissed his neck again while Alec ran hands in his wet hair, his eye caught the sight of something red on the floor. His gaze focused on a small square next to Magnus’s black pants. 

The omamori must have slipped out of the pocket as clothing fell to the floor. The sight of it filled Alec with even more ardor, more than he thought possible. 

He kept it. He always had. Magnus had never intended to lose him. 

As he kissed Magnus’s lips yet again, he vowed to himself to fill the promise of the omamori and his own promise of love for as long as he lived.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 for 3a will be more angsty so I hope you enjoyed the love. It's what Malec deserves.
> 
> FIND ME ON TUMBLR @IMMORTALHUSBANDZ


End file.
